dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kibito
Directory: Characters → Deities → Kaioshin Kibito (キビト, Kibito) is the Attendant Supreme Kai of Universe 7. Appearance Kibito is a tall, blue-skinned Shinjin (red-skinned in the anime). He possesses white, long hair and a broad face. He wears the attire that of the Supreme Kais. Personality Kibito remains quite faithful to Shin. Kibito is a kind-hearted guy but was originally disdainful of Gohan and does not like the idea of mortals stepping foot on the sacred world of the Kais, partially because he was jealous of the Saiyan's strength. In the manga of Dragon Ball Super, it was noted by Shin that Kibito has some distrust in mortals, not trusting them to handle matters of great importance. In the manga, Kibito's distrust of mortals made Beerus wonder if he could be Goku Black though this was due to Beerus being unfamiliar with his character. Despite this, he remains true to his duties and is willing to admit when proven wrong about an individual's abilities. This shows that why he may have some distrust in mortals he is capable of seeing their good qualities unlike Zamasu, whom Beerus and Shin discovered was the true identity of Goku Black. It is said that he studies a great amount about Universe 7, yet he isn't informed about all the races in Universe 7, as he did not know about the Metalmen in his universe. Biography Background Kibito is an attendant of the Supreme Kais and aided them with his magic abilities (Instantaneous Movement, Healing, etc.).2 After most of them were killed by Majin Buu, Kibito became Shin's personal bodyguard. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Main articles: World Tournament Saga and Majin Buu Saga Kibito goes with Shin and enters the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament with him. He is set to fight Gohan in the fourth match of the first round. Kibito asks Gohan to turn into a Super Saiyan, but Gohan instead transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Just then, Yamu and Spopovich jump into the ring and steal Gohan's energy. Kibito heals Gohan and they leave with Shin and the others to follow Yamu and Spopovich. Near Babidi's spaceship, Kibito is killed by Dabura, but later brought back by using the Dragon Balls. He finds the severely injured Shin and heals him. Together, they find Gohan and bring him to the Sacred World of the Kais. After Gohan has his powers unlocked by Old Kai, Kibito makes Gohan an outfit just like his fathers, at Gohan's request. Eventually, Kibito accidentally and permanently fuses with the Shin to create Kibito Kai. Power ; Statements by authors and guidebooks It is never made clear in the manga or the anime how powerful Kibito really is, but his profile in Daizenshuu 7 states that his power level is considerably high, enough to give Gohan a difficult fight as long as he was not a Super Saiyan.3 He does however show that he lacks the strength that Gohan has in his normal state, unable to budge the Z Sword that Gohan was able to lift up and swing. In the Dragon Ball Super manga he spars with Zamasu. He holds his own for a while, but ultimately proves to be no match for the fighting prodigy, with Zamasu effortlessly countering every move Kibito makes. Techniques and special abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Healing – Kibito has the ability to heal wounds, which helps the Z Fighters in many situations. * Instantaneous Movement – The ability to instantly teleport to another planet, place, or person. Unlike the Instant Transmission technique, the user does not need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. * Magic Materialization – Used to change Gohan's damaged Great Saiyaman Suit into Kaioshin clothes, and then into a gi similar to Goku's Turtle School uniform. * Shockwave – Light blue ki blast fired from the palm, and that can stun the opponent. He received this technique from Shin. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. Fusions Kibito Kai Main article: Kibito Kai Kibito Kai is the fusion taken on by Kibito after using the Potara Earrings to fuse with Shin. Since Kibito is not featured in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Shin transforms into Kibito Kai by powering up. While their Potara Fusion was initially viewed as a permanent fusion like Old Kai (as Kibito Kai remains fused in Dragon Ball GT), in Dragon Ball Super, Kibito Kai uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to undo the fusion, causing Kibito and Shin to defuse. Video game appearances Kibito appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. He is a support-type character in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors and Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, he appears for the Potara Earring Fusion with Shin in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, and he is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors * Japanese: Shin Aomori * Ocean dub: Don Brown * FUNimation dub: Chuck Huber * Latin American dub: José Luis Castañeda (DBZ), Humberto Solorzano (DBZ Kai/DB Super) * Brazilian dub: Afonso Amajones * Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola '''(DBZ), '''Rui de Sá (Dragon Ball Super) * Hungarian dub: Péter Barbinek * Catalan dub: Toni Moreno Battles ; Dragon Ball Super * Kibito vs. Zamasu (Manga only) Trivia * His name is based on the Japanese word tsukibito (付き人), which means "attendant". * In Dragon Ball Xenoverse as part of the Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC, Elder Kai mentions Kibito and tries to remember the name of the teleportation technique he uses. Gallery Kibito-0.jpg|Kibito 204_20120226-17530994.jpg KibitoandSupreme.jpg 204_20120226-17525066.jpg 204_20120226-17480818.jpg Kibito.png 204_20120226-17474660.jpg 204_20120226-17481989.jpg 204_20120226-17530209.jpg 204_20120226-17531637.jpg 204_20120226-17543288.jpg 204_20120226-17543538.jpg 205_20120226-20224053.jpg 205_20120226-20224503.jpg 205_20120226-20232940.jpg 205_20120226-20240826.jpg 205_20120226-20242519.jpg 205_20120226-20244143.jpg 205_20120226-20244386.jpg 206-21.jpg The_Evil_of_Men_-_Goku,_Kibito_and_Supreme_Kai.png Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Males Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Shinjin Category:Deities Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Spencer Family Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:DB Characters Category:DBGT Characters